The Last Man in America
The Last Man in America was a radio serial that ran in the Klansmen Confederacy throughout the 2270s and currently runs reruns. The radio serial about a post-Apocalyptic world with only one white man left in America has since spawned a plethora of other media including comics and fan-made material. It was broadcast in several areas throughout Mississippi, Arkansas, and Louisiana. The Last Man in America has a mixed reputation in the wasteland and even within the Klansmen Confederacy due to its rather controversial content and fanbase. However, many in the Klansman Confederacy and the wasteland still enjoy the series for its healthy mix of characterization, action, and drama. Premise The Last Man in America explores the fate of Hunter Allen, an average man from the Klansmen Confederacy thrown into an even more violent and racially-stratified future. In this uncertain time, Hunter searches for answers and picks up friends along the way who assist him in his travels. He also makes many enemies who desire to see him (and the white race by extension) be brought low. Made and produced in the Klansmen Confederacy by Rebel Radio, the nation’s white supremacist beliefs had an obvious influence with non-white races being for the most part demonized and stereotyped, portrayed as either more primitive, more violent, and more decadent than whites. There is also a rather unintentionally grim atmosphere throughout as Hunter is the last of his kind in a hostile world with only his small band of friends for company. Characters Hunter's Party * Hunter Allen: The eponymous Last Man in America, Hunter Allen was transported two centuries into the future by some unnatural occurrence while sleeping the night at a stranger’s house. Hunter is a principled man who has a hard time adjusting to this bad future. However, he is a survivor and is by no means stupid, driving ahead undaunted by the threats facing him. Hunter Allen was voiced by Abraham Willis until Season 4 when he was replaced by Neil Baldwin due to pay disputes. * Greene: A con artist of indeterminate race who tried to screw Hunter Allen over the first time he met him, Greene subsequently was forced into working with Hunter Allen while both of them were on the run. Greene is immoral and snarky but ultimately turned out to be one of the show’s most popular if controversial characters. * Delilah: An amnesiac robobrain containing the brain of the last white woman, Delilah, ironically enough for a robot, serves as the group’s heart. She connects with Hunter Allen very personally and always tried to resolve situations diplomatically (which does not always end well). Her tragic backstory is revealed and explored heavily in the third season. * Light Feather: An Indian from the Red Nations, Light Feather was sent sent by the chieftains to find and assist Hunter Allen survive to hopefully bring down the warlords tearing apart America. Light Feather mostly served as comic relief while also providing information about much of the world. His death along with Juan’s at the end of Season 3 angered many. * Juan: A tall strong white hispanic cowboy, Juan considered himself “the Last Texan” before meeting the group. He instantly felt a calling to go with them in their vague goal of “restoring America”. Even as a more minor character, Juan was appreciated for his subtlety and dry sense of humor. Fans of the show were angered greatly when he died in the third season. * John Swift-Turtle: Another Indian from the Red Nations, John Swift Turtle essentially replaced Light Feather in the fourth season after the latter character’s death. However, John was absolutely hated by just about the entire fanbase for lacking just about all of intelligence and humor Light Feather had, instead relying mostly on cheap slapstick. This attitude translated into later episodes of the fourth season, with characters in-universe complaining about John’s annoying nature. *'Honor': The better received “replacement”, Honor was originally a vat-grown cyborg clones super soldier whose DNA was modified from a sample of Hunter’s. Captured and nearly killed by the party, Honor was eventually convinced of the righteousness of their cause and joined their merry band as some much needed firepower. Honor’s stoic personality and his arc of learning how to really be human interested many but was cut short by the series’ end. Villains The Last Man in America is well-known for its expansive rogues gallery, with Hunter fighting numerous villains over the years with some playing a central role in the series while others serving as one-shots. * Mahdi Khan: The primary antagonist for the first two seasons of the show and a secondary protagonist in the third and fourth, Mahdi Khan is one of those characters that people love to hate. He sits on the boundary of unforgivable but never quite crosses it, which is why the fans love him so. * The Dragon Lady: Mahdi Khan's female Chinese lieutenant, the Dragon Lady is perhaps the series’ most memorable villain alongside Mahdi Khan. The Dragon Lady serves the role of exotic seductress while also packing a mean punch in battle. She eventually is revealed to be in love with Mahdi Khan, and her sacrifice for the warlord is remembered as one of the show’s most heart-rending moments. * George Lincoln III: A secondary antagonist for all four seasons, George Lincoln III is a black Warlord who is constantly trying to upstage Mahdi Khan by imitating pre-War America. Is eventually revealed to be on the payroll of Jorge Goldberg. * The Mute: Another lieutenant of Mahdi Khan, the Mute is a hulking brown giant who acts as the muscle for Mahdi’s army. However, the Mute is deceptively clever as he often obfuscates stupidity to get the drop on others. The only one to not fall for this is Machi Khan who the Mute is absolutely loyal to for unknown reasons. * Ingels: A self-taught intellectual of indeterminate race (probably a Jew), Ingels commonly tries to challenge Hunter Allen's perception of the world. He works for for no one group, claiming to work for the "welfare of mankind" instead. Ingels was voiced by Abraham Willis in the episodes he appeared in. * The Crimson Assassin: A reoccurring Asian assassin who seeks Hunter Allen's death, the Crimson Assassin is a force to be reckoned with and zealously hunted Hunter's party for the better part of two seasons for an unknown reason. The Crimson Assassin is always professional in his work but never shies away from brutality if necessary. He is not singled-minded in his goal however and is sometimes seen going after other targets. The Crimson Assassin's identity and benefactor were left completely unknown for the first two seasons, but it was later revealed that he was working for the Dragon Emperor. The episode in the second season containing his death is considered one of the best in the series. * Jorge Goldberg: A combination of Carlos Slimm, George Soros, and a demon. Nicknamed “the Top Jew” by Hunter, Goldberg controls New York and much of the Northwest while having great influence elsewhere across the wasteland. Does not “physically appear” until the fourth season and before that is only heard on the radio to his minions. Sends many minions to “harvest” Hunter’s “pure gene seed” to create an army of super soldiers. * The Dragon Emperor: The Eternal Dragon Emperor of China, the Dragon Emperor is the unseen primary antagonist for the last two seasons of the show. He has control over the entirety of the United States west of the Rocky Mountains, and he does not seek to expand but instead cause chaos so as to defend his new territory. * General Chung: One of the Emperor’s most important general and an important antagonist in the last season, completely replacinging Mahdi Khan. Loathed by fans solely for this reason while still having fans for some compelling characterization. * Chief Long-Stick: The erstwhile rival of Light Feather, Chief Long-Stick is a Indian chief in the Red Nations whose allegiance is secretly to Jorge Goldstein. Eternally hostile to Hunter and quick to bring up past atrocities, Chief Long-Stick served constant enemy to the party in the Red Nations until his death in the third season. Episodes Legacy Criticism Behind the Scenes Quotes From the Show From the Creators From Fans Category:Mississippi Category:History